1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electromagnetic rotating machine or assembly in the form of either a motor, generator or combination thereof, which are specifically structured to eliminate the need or requirement of a central axle or support shaft, through the provision of one or more annularly configured rotary assemblies disposed in concentrically surrounding relation to an annularly configured stator assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
It would be difficult to overestimate the role that electric machinery plays in modern, industrialized civilization. Virtually all electrical energy utilized today is produced by means of electric generators run by steam or by water power. Aside from lighting and heating applications, the vast bulk of energy is transformed into useful work by various types of electrical motors in industrial, transportation and domestic applications.
Electric rotating machinery may be conveniently classified into three main groups, those that generate or operate on direct current, those that generate or operate on alternating current and converters. The latter group of machinery comprises rotating devises which change alternating current to direct current or vice versa, or which change the frequency of alternating current. It is, of course, basic knowledge that rotating electrical or electromagnetic machines that transfer either mechanical energy to electrical energy or electrical energy to mechanical energy are respectively known as generators and motors. Basically, the electric generator operates on the principle of electromagnetic induction. More specifically, a conductor moving through a magnetic field or alternately a magnetic field moving through a conductor, induces an electromagnetic force in the conductor. Conversely, electrical motors work because a mechanical force is exerted on a current carrying conductor when it is placed at right angles to a magnetic field.
Electromagnetic force (EMF) is the electric energy commonly developed from a generator and is usually referred to as the electric potential difference, measured in volts and in reality is not truly a force. EMF is related to electric force in the sense that it is the energy required to carry a unit of positive charge once around a closed circuit. This is the product of electric intensity or field strength measured as force per unit charge and the distance traveled around the closed circuit. Voltage, whether as a result of EMF or electric potential is a measure of the ability of a system to do work on a unit amount of charge by electrical means. Devices for developing or changing EMF or potential include generators. As set forth above, a generator is an assembly that converts mechanical energy into electrical energy by the rotation of an armature, which contains conductors, through an existing magnetic field. A voltage is induced in the moving conductors by electromagnetic induction. In order for voltage to be generated, relative motion must exist between the conductors and the magnetic field. In typical fashion, conventional electrical machinery involves an engine, motor or turbine used or interconnected to turn or rotate a centrally connected armature shaft.
A direct current (DC) motor consists of two basic parts:
a field frame assembly and an armature assembly. The armature, or rotor, rotates in a magnetic field that acts upon current carrying conductors or wires. The motor operates to convert electrical energy into mechanical movement because a coil of wire through which current is flowing will rotate (or move) when placed within a magnetic field, until the coil aligns itself with the magnetic field, in terms of unlike polarities being aligned. At that point just before rotation would start, due to unlike polarities being aligned, brushes and a commutator structure are used to reverse the current in the coil. This commutator action causes the coil to continue to rotate due to a reversing of the polarities. The amount of torque developed in the coil depends on the number of turns of the wire or conductor in the coil and PA1 the position of the coil in the magnetic field. Since there is torque acting on each turn of the coil, the greater the number of turns, the greater the torque.
In most motors the magnetic field is furnished by the provision of an electromagnet which can be made much more powerful than that of a typical permanent magnet structure. The current used to energize the electromagnet typically comes from the same source that supplies current to the armature. Alternating current (AC) motors are more widely used than DC motors because most utility companies distribute only alternating current electric power.
The first commercial electrical power installation in the United States was constructed in the latter part of the nineteenth century. During the first part of the twentieth century, only approximately 10 percent of the total energy generated in the United States was converted into electricity. However, by 1995 electrical power amounted to over 40 percent of the total of energy converted and 50 percent of the energy used for applications other than transportation, which of course is dominated by the internal combustion engine.
There are two main types of electrical generators. These are direct current generators and alternating current generators. The latter type also being known as alternators. The DC generator rotates conductors in a stationary magnetic field. Alternating current generators rotate a magnetic field that is cut by the stationary conductors. Current induced in the conductors of all generator types is an alternating current.
The current taken from the generator, however, may be either AC or DC, depending upon the structural design thereof. The strength of the voltage induced in the conductors depends on its speed and strength of the magnetic field. The magnetic field may be furnished by permanent magnets, as set forth above, or by current flowing through the field core to form an electromagnet. When the ends of the conductor are connected to form a complete circuit, the induced voltage causes a current to flow into the external circuit for any of a wide variety of practical applications, as well known and generally set forth above.
Direct current generators have a commutator mounted on one end of a central armature shaft. The commutator rectifies or changes the alternating current in the conductors to a direct current. Brushes mounted in holders ride on the rotating commutator and carry direct current from the commutator to the external load circuit. In an alternator or alternating current generator, the armature coils or stationary conductors are held in slots in the alternator frame. The field coils are wound on poles or slots and disposed around the rotary shaft. The assembly that contains the stationary conductors is, as set forth above, known as the stator. The assembly that includes the rotary poles and field coils is, of course, termed the rotor. Most alternators use brushes and slip rings on the rotor to pass direct current to the field. Some alternators do not use any type of brushes or slip rings.
The basic field of electromagnetic rotating machinery, as set forth above, whether considering motors or generators, commonly involves the use of a central axle or support shaft used to support a centrally disposed stator or armature. While such a component has been well recognized as an integral part of electromagnetic machinery, (motors and generators) of the type set forth herein, it does include certain inherent disadvantages directly affecting the physical and practical applications of such machinery. Also, common to all known motors and/or generators is the specific inclusion of a contained and/or inwardly directed magnetic field wherein the magnets or electromagnets generating such magnetic field are located adjacent to an outer periphery of the motor structure and face inwardly so as to create the aforementioned magnetic field or magnetic lines of flux. Accordingly, in these types of motors/generators the ability expand the size thereof is extremely limited in that the existence of a central axle or supporting shaft must also have its dimensions increased thereby significantly adding to the weight and diminishing the versatility in terms of varying the overall configuration of such known or prior art devices.